


PROFESSIONAL

by BunnyyTofuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu
Summary: – Where Kim Dahyun, the youngest and goofy heiress of Kim's Corp., that is eventually keeping her secret relationship with the Finance Team Manager, Park Jihyo. Will they succeed keeping it as professional as possible?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: TWICE One-Shots (Requests)





	1. 1

"Wake up, sleepyhead..."

Dahyun groaned and scrunched her face upon the brightness hitting her face.

But a smile was immediately plastered in her face the moment she recognized the voice waking her up.

The voice she wants to hear every morning she'll wake up, every night before she sleeps, just everytime.

"5 more minutes, pwease?"

She pouted and tried acting cute while still having her eyes closed but still manage to snake her arms around her partner.

"No, Dubu. You've been saying that for the past 20 minutes already. Come on, we're going to be late for work."

"Can't we just stay here and cuddle?"

"No. Wake up now."

Dahyun once again pouted but soon complied on what Jihyo said because she knows, she would never win an argument when it comes to work.

•••

"Can't we really just skip work for today and stay at home cuddling and watching movies? I own this company anyways."

Jihyo looked at Dahyun in disbelief.

Her girlfriend won't really stop whining about just being at home.

"I already told you no, Dahyun. You'll just get scolded if you skip work and of course I would get scolded too. Remember, they don't know about us. We have to keep it as professional as possible."

Dahyun finally dropped her act from whining and heave a sigh.

"Alright. But I want you to make sure that you're in my office by lunch and please, please Ji, don't overwork yourself again."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Jihyo gave her a genuine smile before giving her a kiss and finally going out of her car, entering the building first.

She once again heave a sigh before starting her car's engine, driving to the building's parking lot.

•••

It's already past lunch time but Jihyo didn't went on Dahyun's office despite what she said earlier.

Dahyun tried averting her attention on the paper works on her table and just think that maybe Jihyo just did something important during lunch, that's why she didn't got the time to come on her office.

A few more couple of minutes had passed and Dahyun couldn't take it anymore.

She stood up and went outside, approaching her secretary's table.

"Ms. Kim, what can I help you?"

Jeongyeon, her secretary, asked the moment she saw her approaching.

"Call Ms. Park of Finance Department and tell her to come on my office. Now."

Jeongyeon flinched on how serious Dahyun's voice was, she finds it scary as Dahyun would always talk softly to everyone.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am... right away."

She stood up from her seat immediately and went to the Finance Floor where Jihyo works, while Dahyun went back to her office and continued doing her paper works.

•••

Meanwhile, Jihyo was focusing hard about something on her laptop screen that she didn't even realized that it was already past lunch time.

"Back off a little from your screen, you'll get a bad eyesight."

Nayeon, who's desk was just beside her warned her.

"S-Sorry... I just couldn't understand what's said here... it's kind of a code but not at the same time..."

"What? Finance doesn't have to do something with that. Why don't you just ask Mina from A&R Team to help you?"

"Yeah. Why didn't I think of that since earlier..."

Nayeon just smirked at her.

"Jihyo! Park Jihyo!"

They both immediately turned their heads on the voice's direction and found Jeongyeon, Dahyun's secretary running towards them.

"What the fridge, Jeong? What happened to you? You look like you're being chased or something..."

Nayeon joked as Jeongyeon was panting from the running she did just to get here as fast as she could.

Why didn't I just used the elevator? Jeongyeon thought.

"Why are you shouting my name? Do you need something?"

"Ms. Kim wants you to be on her office. NOW, Jihyo."

"What?"

"Go now! She looks so scary earlier and her voice... oh my gosh."

Jihyo lightly shook her head before finally standing up from her seat, heading towards the elevator, pressing the last floor where Dahyun's office is located.

•••

Opening the door of Dahyun's office, she was welcomed by Dahyun seriously working on papers on her table.

She unciously smiled as she find Dahyun really attractive in her serious work mode.

A side she rarely sees as Dahyun tends to be all goofy and cute around her but seeing Dahyun so serious, made her more attractive and made Jihyo fall for her more.

"Why don't you just take a photo of me? In that way you could stare at me for as long as you want."

Jihyo bit her lip as Dahyun finally looked up from reading the papers, looking at her.

She looks so sexy with those glasses on... Jihyo said on her mind.

"I heard that you want me here in your office, Ms. Kim... do you need something?"

Dahyun stood up from her swivel chair and sat on the front part of her desk.

"Yes, I need something. Come closer please..."

Jihyo complied and went closer to Dahyun but still leaving enough space between them.

Dahyun snaked her arms around Jihyo's waist and pulled her more closer, making their faces only inches aways.

"I miss you..."

Just at that, Dahyun returned to being the whiny girlfriend that she is.

Jihyo blinked twice before finally letting out a chuckle.

What the h-ll, Kim Dahyun? 

"Babe, we have work. I should go now."

Just as Jihyo tried to get away from Dahyun's hold, Dahyun tightened it even more.

"No. You didn't even came here by lunch..."

"Because we have to catch up some works..."

"Can't you just stop mentioning work even just for a second or something?! I miss you! I miss My Baby Ji!"

Jihyo smiled seeing Dahyun burst out and being whiny like a little kid once again.

"Alright, fine. I'm here now."

Dahyun let out a soft giggle before leaning in, locking their lips together.

They both shared a passionate kiss but eventually break it, needing some air to breathe.

"You look so sexy and attractive in your suit and glasses..."

Jihyo complimented her girlfriend while looking at her from head to toe.

"Really? You look so sexy and attractive too... but I hate your outfit..."

"What? Why?"

"Because I hate the fact that it's touching you whenever while I can't."

Jihyo chuckled seeing how Dahyun playfully glared at her.

"But to be honest, yeah, you really look damn attractive."

"Hehe. I got this dress 20% off, you know?"

"I bet it would be better if it is 100% off."

Jihyo creased her brows in confusion.

"100% off? Babe, how can you—"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Dahyun already cut her off by locking their lips together once again.

"100% off of you. I want it a hundred percent off of you, Ji."

Jihyo felt shivers down her spine upon hearing Dahyun whispered on her ear so sexily.

She knows that they should keep it as professional as possible but she doesn't care anymore and no one can stop them now.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Keeping a secret relationship is hard, specially for Dahyun as Jihyo is just her co-worker, or should we say, her employee. What if they get caught? What will happen to them?

"100% off of you. I want it a hundred percent off of you, Ji."

Jihyo felt shivers down her spine upon hearing Dahyun whispered on her ear so sexily.

She knows that they should keep it as professional as possible but she doesn't care anymore and no one can stop them now.

Dahyun leaned in, locking their lips together and making sure to kiss Jihyo not harshly, but gentle and passionately.

Getting off from her table, Dahyun pushed Jihyo to sit on the nearest sofa, making the latter trap in between.

"Babe... Babe, wait... we're in your office... someone might–"

"Who cares? This is my office, they should learn how to knock first."

Dahyun once again locked their lips together while having her right hand hold Jihyo's waist, keeping her in place.

Her left hand slowly made its way towards Jihyo's tighs, caressing it, making Jihyo muffled a moan.

Dahyun slowly but surely started unbuttoning Jihyo's dress without breaking their kiss.

She was about to slowly remove it, only to be cut off by a knock on the door.

They both parted their lips, Dahyun hissing in frustration.

"Who the f—"

"Language, Dahyun."

"Just a second!"

Dahyun sighed and slowly got off of Jihyo, helping her to stand up and fixing her clothes.

"I told you we can't do it here."

Dahyun just kept a straight face, leaning in to whisper on Jihyo's ear.

"We're not yet done, Park."

With one last kiss, Dahyun signaled her to go already before they get caught.

Dahyun went back to her swivel chair and act like nothing happened while Jihyo fixed her clothes one last time before opening the door, only to be frozen upon seeing who the person was.

"M-Mr. Kim... good afternoon."

She lightly bowed before opening the door more widely while Mr. Kim just eyed her before she finally went out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"What do you want, Dad?"

Mr. Kim's attention went back to Dahyun who spoke but still has her eyes on her laptop.

"What took you so long to open?"

"Ms. Park reported something about our finance. No worries, it was a good report. I just had her finish it before you come in."

Mr. Kim doesn't sound convinced at first but just shrugged it off and walked towards Dahyun's table, placing some folders down.

"Anyways, I came here to give this to you. I already signed them, I just need you to sign it as well and give it to my secretary before tomorrow."

Dahyun just nodded and fixed the folders on the side before once again focusing on her laptop.

"One more thing, control your hormones, Dahyun. Don't do it here in your office."

Dahyun frozed and slowly looked at her Dad.

"W-What?"

"Tch. Until when are you going to hide your relationship, huh Kim Dahyun?"

Dahyun opened her mouth to answer but immediately closed it upon not finding the right words to speak.

"Saturday. Family dinner on our house. Don't you dare ditch it. Bring her and introduce her to us. That's final."

Mr. Kim gave a short glare towards Dahyun before making her way to the door and left.

While Dahyun, still frozen on her spot with tears slowly falling on her cheeks.

I'm sorry, Ji... she thought.

•••

Being too engrosed on working, Dahyun didn't notice the time, not until when her phone beeped that caught her attention.

Looking over, a smiled immediately appeared on her face upon seeing her lockscreen wallpaper.

It was a stolen photo of Jihyo on their first anniversary.

Swiping right, she saw that it was Jihyo who messaged her.

From: Kim Jihyo♡

I'll wait for you here in your car.

She furrowed her brows and checked the time.

"It's already past 8?"

She immediately closed her laptop and fixed the folders and papers before walking out her office.

"Ms. Yoo? You're overworking again?"

Jeongyeon looked up from fixing something on her laptop.

"No, Ms. Kim. I'll be done in a few."

Dahyun smiled and nodded before bidding her goodbye to her secretary.

Reaching the parking lot, she immediately hopped on the driver's seat of her car and found Jihyo fidgeting something on her phone.

"Did I made you wait for long?"

"No, it's okay. Can we go now? I'm kind of hungry already."

•••

Jihyo furrowed her brows, watching every move that Dahyun does.

She's being confused on why she hasn't seen the younger smile after they got home.

Just like now, Dahyun's once again working on her laptop while sitting on the bed and laptop on her thighs.

Jihyo sighed and sat beside her, slowly wrapping her hands around Dahyun and nuzzling over Dahyun's neck.

"Is there a problem?"

"Nothing..."

It was a low voice and Jihyo knew, she has to step up already.

Closing Dahyun's laptop, she placed it on the bedside table and cupped Dahyun's cheeks.

"You'll never answer me like that if there isn't something bothering you. What is it? Tell me. I'm not used to this side of yours, Hyun..."

Dahyun looked down and carefully remove Jihyo's hand from cupping her cheeks, intertwining it with hers.

"Dad... Dad k-knew... he knows about us..."

Jihyo frozed.

"H-He knows?"

"I-I don't know since when but I think he knew that we were kind of doing something back in my office earlier."

Jihyo remained silent, already overthinking of what possible event might happened next, now that Dahyun's Dad already knew about them.

"I-I'm sorry, Ji... I should've been more careful and listened to what you said..."

Breaking her thoughts off, she looked over at Dahyun who's now having her tears flowing down her cheeks.

She gently wiped the younger's tears and engulfed her in a hug.

"It's okay, Babe... we can fix this... I'm just here... I won't leave you..."

Silence engulfed them, only Dahyun's sobs could be heard through their room.

Feeling her shoulders getting heavy, Jihyo assumed that Dahyun had already fell asleep so she took it as a cue to lay both of them on the bed, with Dahyun on top of her.

"I would still choose you whatever happens, Ji..."

Dahyun looked up and met Jihyo's gaze.

"Glad to hear that."

Jihyo gave Dahyun a quick kiss but that quick kiss didn't went as quick as Jihyo planned when Dahyun started deepening the kiss, hovering on top of her.

"What... are you... doing?"

"I told you we're not yet done, right?"

Jihyo chuckled and pushed Dahyun.

"One second you were crying like a baby and now..."

"Who cares? We still have an unfinished business, Ms. Park. Disclaim me as their daughter if they want to, I have enough savings for us."

Jihyo once again chuckled while slowly wrapping her arms around Dahyun's neck.

"Let's just cuddle."

When she was about to pull Dahyun, Dahyun resisted and remained hovering on top of her, holding Jihyo's waist and keeping her in place.

"I'm still your boss, Ms. Park. You should keep it professional, Baby. That's my order."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – After Dahyun and Jihyo got caught by Dahyun's Dad, what will happen now?

"Baby?"

Jihyo hummed in response while fixing her things on her bag.

"Aren't you nervous about the fact that we'll be meeting my parents in a few minutes?"

Jihyo stopped and looked at Dahyun who's obviously nervous.

They just arrived in Dahyun's family's house but the Tofu doesn't want to come in yet as she's scared of what might happened next.

"I am nervous but we should take it easy. Besides, they have a daughter like you, I'm sure you got your traits from them as well."

"Yeah, but—"

"Baby. Baby, calm down. That's your parents. They're the reason you were born and you grew up and lived with them. What's the matter?"

"I'm just—"

Dahyun's sentence was cut off when a knock on her car window was heard, she slowly rolled the window down and found her Brother.

"O-Oppa..."

"You've been parked here for the past ten minutes already, Hyun. Come on, Mom and Dad are waiting."

Dahyun hesitantly nodded and went out of the car first, opening the car door for Jihyo.

With her Brother leading them inside, Jihyo was immediately greeted by a bear hug from Dahyun's Mom once they stepped foot on the house.

"You must be Dahyun's wife! Oh my gosh, you're really pretty! Yah, Kim Dahyun! How can you keep such a precious person from us, huh?!"

As much as Dahyun wanted to apologize to her girlfriend, she was puzzled and confused as well.

"Uhm, hello? I'm your daughter here and Mom, she's my girlfriend, not my wife. Just yet."

"And she's my daughter in-law. Come on, Sweety, I'll show you around for a bit before our dinner."

Dahyun just awkwardly waved goodbye to her girlfriend who's now being dragged by her Mom, showing her around their house.

"This is the first time I've seen Mom so happy for the first time meeting your girlfriends. Didn't knew that Finance Management's Leader is what Mom's finding all along."

Dahyun playfully slapped his arm, making the latter hiss in pain.

"Kim Dahyun."

"D-Dad..."

She was intimated on how serious her Dadcalled her name, and worse, it was her full name but that change the moment her Dad gave her a warm smile and spread his arms, inviting her in a hug which she gladly accepted.

"I'm glad you didn't run away from us."

"I won't but I was nervous as h– ouch."

"You never learn."

It was her Mom who smacked her head, Jihyo behind her, stiffling her laugh.

•••

"Hey, Babe..."

Dahyun looked at her side and found Jihyo smiling so widely.

"Yeah?"

"Look what I've got for you."

Jihyo then showed her a little baby boy making Dahyun have her eyes widen in shock.

It's definitely not a baby toy, it's ALIVE.

"Oh my gosh where did you got that baby?! Babe... is that yours?! Since when?! What?! Ho—"

"Stop. You're scaring him."

Jihyo cooed the baby and carried him gently in her arms.

"But seriously, Baby... where did you got that?"

"He's my son."

The way Jihyo smiled at her and the way Jihyo cooed the Baby makes Dahyun want to just faint right at that moment or to be eaten by the ground. Any of those would do.

"I'm kidding. He's your brother's son."

Dahyun had her jaw dropped.

"Myungsoo Oppa's son?!"

"Yes. And I'm getting him away from you now. You're a dangerous Aunt for him."

Myungsoo, Dahyun's Brother carefully got her son from Jihyo's arm, making the latter pout.

"Since when did you got married and had son?!"

"Your wife must be really so nervous that she forgot about our topics earlier. You should ask her for a child too if you want."

With that, Myungsoo left them both.

With Dahyun still having her jaw dropped and Jihyo pouting while looking at her.

"W-Why are you pouting and looking at me like that?"

Jihyo stayed silent for a second before scooting beside her, engulfing her in a hug and nuzzling her face on the crook of Dahyun's neck, inhaling her scent.

"Are you still nervous?"

"No. I already loosened it up."

"I told you to just take it easy, right?"

"I know and I'm so thankful my parents approved on us. The only thing I have to worry now is meeting you family."

"Oh, you should be. But hey, I now know where you got your personality and traits. You got your bubbly side on your Mom and your serious side on your Dad. A perfect combination, isn't it?"

"Is that why you fell in love with me?"

Jihyo had her mouth agape and looked at Dahyun with such shock in her face.

"Excuse me?! As far as I remember, you, Kim Dahyun was the one who has this crush on me. Not wanting to leave me alone even on working hours."

"But you still yes to be my girlfriend so that means, you fell in love with me as well."

Jihyo just gave her a disgust look before once again nuzzling her face on the crook of Dahyun's neck.

They just stayed in that position for a good half an hour.

Just them cuddled up together while watching the night sky and the beautiful stars scattered within it.

"Will you give me a baby in the future?"

Dahyun was a but taken aback for Jihyo's sudden question. Never in her life she thought about having a child, but a smirk formed on her face as she thought of something.

"Aren't you already hugging one now?"

"Eww, no!"

Jihyo immediately separated herself from Dahyun, earning a chuckle from the latter.

Not wasting anymore chance, Dahyun carried Jihyo upstairs towards her room and laid her on her bed, not forgetting to lock her room door, of course.

"Do you want one?"

"I... if you don't want then that's fine for me too."

"I want the truth, Baby. Tell me if you want one."

"I do but—"

"Then let's make one. I'm always up for that."

"W-What?"

Dahyun chuckled before crashing her lips on Jihyo's, making sure she kisses her gently.

"Baby, wait. W-What—"

Dahyun shot her a playful glare before hushing her by placing her index finger on Jihyo's lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep it professional? You want a baby? I'll give you one."


End file.
